


Game On

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Because of course he does, Bladder Control, Helicopter Mentor Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Locked Doors, Ned Leeds is an Avid Gamer, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Tony Plays Video Games, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter finally has a full twenty-four hours to himself and he plans on spending at least some of it playing online games with Ned but of course, Tony had to come in, already in full dad mode..."I'm fifteen.  I wasn't going to die.", Peter retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.  He'd been looking forward to his twenty-four hours of freedom and he hadn't been prepared for his mentor to come in and start 'dad-ing' him."No, you were going to load up on sugar and saturated fat while you ignored your phone and peed your pants.", Tony replied with a smirk as he gestured around the room at the empty bags.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peer_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer_Parker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Omovember Day 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358726) by [AllThingsGeeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky). 



> Peer_Parker requested: _'Peter, playing video games with Ned (over a headset maybe) or maybe Tony, and he's getting increasingly desperate but he's competitive and won't stop playing until he reaches a certain point/etc but at some point Tony notices, cue Irondad. +Bonus if he gets to a bathroom but it's occupied.'_
> 
> It sort of ended up being my own mix of AllThingsGeeky's videogame session turned holding session. Though the situation as I write it is fairly different, I wanted to throw some love at the story that came to mind the moment I read the above prompt.
> 
> (Also: the game they are playing is so totally made up.)

Peter had been adamantly looking forward to his gaming binge. Therefore, the moment May left for her overnight trip to The Hamptons with 'her girls' he grabbed every bag of partially eaten chips and cookies from the panty and an unopened two-liter of soda from the fridge before picking up his headset with a grin. While he fully planned on spending the majority of the evening staying out way past curfew, swinging around as Spider-man, for the time being... he was going to go online and kick some orc butt with Ned while eating junk food. One afternoon of acting like the teenager that he was wouldn't hurt anything...

"Hey, man can you hear me?", Peter asked once he had taken all the necessary steps to connect himself with Ned in-game. 

"Dude, I've been waiting for you to get here!", Ned shouted and Peter was going to tell him that May had left a little later than expected but his friend was already dishing out some rapid instructions. "Meet me in the Jaded Forest I have some potions for you and then we can go try and raid The Rumagers Tomb but to get there we have to get past the armies in Darkskull Hollows and through the Bastion Catacombs.", he excitedly rambled and then waited for all of three seconds for Peter's avatar to show up beside him. "Where are you?"

"I'm getting my stuff!", Peter half-laughed as he clicked through his in-game chests trying to find his best supplies. "I haven't played in months, Ned, chillax."

"Well, you better have some decent armor because I don't want to spend the entire afternoon dying.", Ned stated without humor but Peter laughed anyway. Ned wasn't typically so... intense but if anything could bring that out in him it was video games.

"Alright, I'm teleporting to you now.", Peter said was soon watching the screen swirl as his character was transferred into an expansive wooded area when Ned was waiting for him. Within seconds of being there, he had several brightly colored bottles tossed at his feet and quickly had his avatar pick them up before they could disappear. From there they were off towards the aforementioned area. It was all going fairly well all the way up until they crossed into the Catacombs. 

It took a while but once they finally made it to the dark maze of underground tunnels. Neither of them knew what to expect but the music had gone tense causing both of them to become slightly tense. Well, Peter was tense anyway, it didn't help all of the soda he'd been sipping at without halt had made it through his system. His bladder was starting to politely request that it be emptied at his earliest convenience. He was just considering getting up to go when out of nowhere, they got ambushed.

"Damn it! Why did you waste that last damage potion on _that guy!_ I had him and-- _great_. Now I'm dead. Thanks, dude. Now we get to start all over again.", Ned groused as they were both returned to the mouth of the catacombs. 

"I'm sorry! I told you it's been a while!", Peter defended. He was out of practice and didn't have the same set of skills and stats that his friend had. He was starting to get a little frustrated himself. Especially when the next go-around with the ambush didn't go much better. He just couldn't seem to find a good rhythm and Ned was taking the brunt of the attacks.

"Come on! Come on! Come on-- _Fucking fuck_! Where are they all coming from!", Ned shouted loud enough for his mother to hear him from down the hall.

" _Edward Leeds! You had better watch that mouth of your's or I'll pull out the soap! Don't make me call your father!_ ", Peter heard the woman shout and he couldn't help but snigger a little. It was just another reminder of how nice it was to be home alone. Not that he tended to curse but should the desire arise, _he_ could do so without any threats of soap. 

"Sorry, Mom! It won't happen again!", Ned shouted but that lapse in attention was enough to cause them both to end up dying and once again back to the beginning. 

He didn't mean to but Peter laughed. _Loudly_ , thus annoying his friend further. 

"Shut up, Peter. This is your fault anyway. Stay behind me this time.", Ned grumbled into the mic and reentered the area without question, Peter's avatar automatically following behind as a member of the party

Peter sighed in mild annoyance and grasped his controller a little more tightly. He'd intended to use that break in the action to use the bathroom but it was clearly not an option, now. Though once they'd managed to get past the first ambush and Peter sighed in relief. "Hey, man I gotta go to the bathroom. Cover me.", he said, already rising from the bean bag chair he'd been settled in. He'd was in the process of moving the laptop from his knees and was just about to drop the controller when Ned shouted in his ear making him flinch.

"I can't cover you here! There are ten more raiders on the map! Just hold it until the cut scene.", the other boy insisted.

"Fine.", Peter replied because that made perfect sense. They had finally gotten deeper into the maze and he didn't want to screw that up by being the reason they died again. However, eventually, the throbbing of his bladder was starting to become something of a distraction. "I don't have a map yet. How much further is it to the tomb?", he asked, desperation _just starting_ to lace his tone. As much as he didn't want to have to start over, he also really needed to pee.

"Uh... a few more turns to go but I think we got turned around back there by the waterfall we might need to backtrack.", Ned replied with remorse but not because of his friend's situation. He'd long since forgotten about that. He was more upset that he'd misread the map and had prolonged their time spent in the enemy-infested tunnels.

"Great.", Peter sighed out. The last thing he wanted to do was to walk past the stupid digital waterfall again. The sound had been his thighs twitch the first time around. He wasn't eager to listen to the realistic splashing of the water again. "Look, Man. I really need to pee. It'll take me two minutes, I won't even wash my hands.", he proposed but Ned was clearly not on board for his plan.

"Just use a bottle!", his friend half-shouted in suggestion. "That's what I would do."

"There's still soda in it!", Peter countered with indignation. He was well aware the Ned had done just that, many times in the past during their gaming sessions but it wasn't something he'd ever felt the need to try. If May ever walked in and caught him _he would die._

"Who cares!", Ned bit back in rush. 

"I'm not wasting half a bottle of soda, Ned!", Peter snapped. While he realized that May wasn't there to catch him, he wasn't about to ruin what was left of the soda by peeing in it. They didn't have soda in the house often. He fully planned to drink the entire bottle. 

"You don't need to be drinking it anyway. I don't want to have to cover your ass while you run to the bathroom twenty more times!", Ned clipped back with frustration. "Besides we're almost there. I don't want to start over.", he added and Peter couldn't disagree with that assessment. They had put _hours_ into the game at that point and starting over would be like a kick to the stomach.

Growling lightly and shifting so that he could bounce his knee while not shaking the screen that was resting on the other, Peter resigned himself to his discomfort. "You're right. I'll hold it. I don't want to start over either. Just... get us where we need to go to trigger that cut scene.", he practically whined. His bladder was killing him.

"Stop dying and I will.", Ned blandly replied and all Peter could do was huff. He'd lost the ability to come up with any witty comebacks an hour prior when his bladder had started to throb. Then before they could get much further he heard his door squeak and just about pissed himself as he jumped in surprise. No one was home. His door should definitely not be squeaking open. 

"Pete?", Tony questioned from the doorway, somehow looking both concerned and annoyed at the same time.

"Mr. Stark!", Peter squealed as the hand not currently defending his avatar went momentarily down to his crotch to prevent disaster. "What are you doing here?"

Rolling his eyes, Tony walked into the bedroom and sat down at the edge of the small twin bed. "Well, your aunt asked me to keep an eye on you and you haven't answered your phone in hours. I came to make sure you hadn't disabled the suit and _died!_ I almost had a heart attack, I'll have you know. You can't just not answer your phone when your home alone like that!", Tony strained as he watched Peter continue to play the game rather than give him any time of day. Then he realized that his rant wasn't the only thing being ignored at the moment. The kid had his jaw clenched and was jittering in place as he played. "Do you need to use the bathroom?", he asked with another roll of his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll go in a second. I need to finish this... If I drop out We'll have to start all over again. _Again_.", he said with a slight shake to his voice but he was determined to not screw up the run. They didn't have much further to go.

Tony sighed and placed a hand on the boy's tense shoulder. "Just have... who I'm assuming is Ned, cover you and go pee.", he said with mild exasperation. Rolling his eyes for the third time when the boy on the other side of the headset shouted so loud that he could hear him. He wondered how Peter's senses could possibly be handling that kind of volume. "...and turn that headset down before you bust your eardrums."

Hurridly waving his hand towards the screen that was filled with a flurry of movement, Peter scoffed. "Do you not see how many raiders there are in here! We need to get to the tomb first. Then I'll go.", he pressed and had to resist the urge to look up to glare at the man when he felt a gentle swat to the back of his head. 

"Oh for the love of God, give me the headset and controller.", Tony demanded as he started to try and shove Peter out of his bean bag chair so that he could take his place. He wasn't going to sit there and watch his kid pee his pants. 

Peter used every bit of his super-strength to avoid being removed from his seat and glanced briefly towards the man who was now sitting on the floor beside him. "You know how to play OrcanWar?", he dubiously inquired.

"Everyone knows how to play OrcanWar.", Tony scoffed as he managed to yank the controller out of Peter's hand, already smoothly taking over. "Go pee before you give yourself an infection or a kidney explodes or something."

With the man already having taken over his avatar, Peter had no excuse to continue to sit there outside of some curiosity. The man seemed to be holding his own. He'd not been kidding when he said he knew how to play. Then he felt his mentor elbow him less than gently in the ribs and started to stand up, twisting in place as he did so. "Hang on Ned, I'm passing the stuff over to Mr. Stark so I can go to the bathroom. Two seconds.", he hurriedly announced but before he could remove the apparatus and place it on Tony's head, his friend was shouting at him. 

"Mr. Stark can play OrcanWar?", Ned questioned with shock and awe.

Peter grunted in frustration and quickly replied, "Apparently.", before slipping the headset onto his mentor's head. "Be right back."

"Go, kid. Hurry.", Tony returned, never looking up from the screen. 

Not needing to be told twice, Peter darted across the hall towards the only bathroom the small apartment had to offer. The door was closed, which seemed odd, typically it was left open but he didn't question it too much until he reached for the knob and found that it was locked. He danced in place for about three seconds before crossing back into his room. "The bathroom door is locked! Who did you bring with you!", he frantically asked because the man hadn't mentioned that anyone was with him but he also didn't want to bust the door in if someone was in there.

"Oh. Rhodey rode over with me.", Tony said as it dawned on him that he'd not mentioned that previously. When he'd gone down the hall to look for his kid, Rhodes had opted to sit on the couch looking through one of May's catalogs while he waited. "Just knock and tell him to hurry up before you wet your underoos, Underoos.", he teased eliciting a small laugh from his Ned but an annoyed stomp of the foot from Peter.

After having stormed back out of his bedroom Peter stood by the bathroom door and hesitated slightly. He'd met Rhodey plenty of times but the man had never been to his house and it felt rude to rush him off of the toilet. It was going to be necessary though, _his bladder was screaming..._ "Mr. Rhodes? Are you going to be much longer because this is the only bathroom and I really need to go.", he finally uttered.

"Two minutes, kid.", He heard the man call out from behind the door and apparently, his voice had carried all the way across the hall because his mentor was then giving him a quick side glance and a smirk.

"Hurry it up Platypus! You're not the only one in the house with a bladder!", Tony shouted from the bedroom, no doubt leading Ned into a hysterical fit of laughter. God knows he would have laughed if it was the other way around and maybe he still would later but not yet. If he laughed now he'd pee down his leg. Then the toilet flushed and his bladder started to contract with anticipation. 

"Geez, you have thin walls. Can I at least wash my hands?", Rhodey asked over the shuffling of his clothing being pulled back into place.

"No, you can wash them in the kitchen, just get out.", Peter demanded. He knew it was rude and he would totally apologize for it later but at the moment, he could feel his boxers starting to dampen. His overly full bladder was taking precedence over his usual good manners. 

"... and Tony calls me Sourpatch.", Rhodey said as he opened the door and stepped aside so that Peter could have access to the now unoccupied, toilet.

Once he was in front of the bowl, Peter had his sweat pants and underwear out of the way in a hurry. Though he didn't actually have time to take hold of himself before his bladder released causing him to miss his mark for a split-second. He would clean it up later, he didn't care. He was finally able to relieve himself. He ended up standing there blissfully pissing for the next several seconds and the second his stream came to a stop he was quick to adjust his pants and rapidly wash his hands. No longer plagued by the urgent desire to empty himself, he was eager to get back to his game. "Okay, I'm back, you can give me the headset back.", he said the moment he'd entered his bedroom.

"No way. I'm playing now and Ned says I'm better than you.", Tony taunted from where he'd made himself comfortable in the beanbag chair. 

Looking from Rhodey who seemed underwhelmed to his mentor who looked utterly ridiculous sprawled out on the wrapper covered floor with _his_ crappy laptop resting on his lap, Peter huffed. "Come on, Mr. Stark! It's my game!", he said with a small laugh. 

"Oh, you've done it now, kid. He's engaged, you may never get it back.", Rhodes said from where he'd taken a seat on the bed where he could see the computer screen. "You should see him when we play."

Peter didn't even have time to properly process the fact that Rhodey and said that he and Tony played video games together before his mentor was removing the headset and placing it to the side. "Ned says that he has to go but will meet up with you again in an hour.", the man said but at least it looked as though they had made it to the cut scene and subsequent auto-save. 

"So, can I have my game back now?", Peter whined in return. Apparently, he had an hour to improve his armor and weapons, and maybe learn some new spells or something but only if the man _gave him his stuff back..._

"Yep. Pack it up. You're going back to the compound with me.", Tony said with a grunt as he held out his hand for Rhodey to pull him up off the floor. 

"Why?", Peter asked incredulously.

Tony shrugged his shoulders and made a show of brushing the crumbs off of the back of his pants. "Because May's been gone for less than twelve hours and you're already crap at taking care of yourself.", he nonchalantly commented not bothering to acknowledge the way his young mentee was glaring at him. 

"I'm fifteen. I wasn't going to die.", Peter retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. He'd been looking forward to his twenty-four hours of freedom and he hadn't been prepared for his mentor to come in and start 'dad-ing' him. 

"No, you were going to load up on sugar and saturated fat while you ignored your phone and peed your pants.", Tony replied with a smirk as he gestured around the room at the empty bags. "Besides, if all four of us play, I can help cover your ass while you take your next pee break", he quickly added before the kid had time to argue with him about his last comment. "...and maybe feed you a vegetable or two. You're a growing spider-boy, you know."

"I don't need you to feed me vegetables and who says I wouldn't have to cover your ass?", peter grumbled because as the man had said earlier, it wasn't like he was the only one with a bladder. 

"As if you could cover my ass with that crappy sword of yours.", Tony teased. "...but don't worry when I need to take a leak. Ned and Rhodey can cover me because _unlike you_ , I'm not going to sit there and let my bladder explode."

Squinting his eyes in mild annoyance, Peter dropped his arms to his sides. "I hate you.", he proclaimed even though that was an _absolute lie_. He just didn't want to be stuck playing video games while being supervised by not only Tony but Rhodey too. It was supposed to be _his weekend alone._ He was fine where he was and he _was not_ going to pee his pants.

"No, you don't. You're just a sore loser.", Tony replied with a smile that didn't last long because Rhodey was laughing in the background. 

"Tony, you are the definition of a sore loser.", the other man rebutted before looking at Peter with mirth. "...and who says I'm willing to cover his ass anyway? I'm pretty sure I hit my quota on that last week... you know... when we were on that mission. I've totally got you though."

"There is no such quota!", Tony shouted back as he handed Peter his laptop and gestured towards the door. 

Rhodey nodded his head and followed behind where Tony was guiding Peter through the livingroom towards the front door. "So you admit that I cover your ass frequently!"

"That is not what I said.", Tony warningly replied leading into more quibbling.

All Peter could do was shake his head because maybe being supervised by the two playfully bickering men wouldn't be so bad after all. Especially if Rhodey was going to keep taking his side. 


End file.
